Cinderella Twist: Cinderbrat
by TwistOfFaith- 09
Summary: This is the story of Cinderella told from the step sister Anastasia's point. What if Cinderella wasn't as nice as people thought? I OWN NONE OF CINDERELLA


Pavin

Cinderbrat

Many of you have heard the one-sided, made-up story of Cinderella. If so, you will know me, Anastasia. Otherwise known as the "ugly stepsister." So what if I'm ugly? We can't all look like runway models. Anyways ever since Cinderella married the Prince, she has done nothing but spread lies about my family and me. I, along with my mother and sister, Drizella, are appalled, shocked, and taken aback. After all, didn't my family take Cinderella in when her father had died? We could have easily left in her in the nearby orphanage and continued on with our carefree lives but we didn't, and this is how she decides to repay us. But unlike Cinderella, I am taking the high road, by telling the utterly true story of Cinderella. Or as I prefer to call it, Cinderbrat. In my novel, you will learn how devious and spoilt Cinderella truthfully is, and that I am not the horrid person she made me out to be.

Once upon a time, well about three years ago, there lived a spoiled, rotten, brat named Cinderella. As a child, she was given everything she pleased. But things worked differently in my house. For my sister and I, privileges came around as long as the housework was completed. This was entirely new to Cinderella, and she ultimately refused to do anything! Instead Cinderella preferred to stay in her room while everyone _else_ took care of her slack!

One day while I was sweeping the floors, that Cinderella was avoiding, we received a letter from the Kingdom! I called to my mother and Drizella, who came rushing down to see what all the commotion was about. Cinderella, hearing the excitement in my voice, came down to investigate. I handed my mother the formal letter and she read it out loud. It said that the King was throwing a Royal Ball for his son, at which the Prince would his Princess and soon to be bride! Every eligible maiden was required to attend. I could just imagine all of the young girls squealing and jumping when they first read this letter.

"This is completely wonderful!" I exclaimed.

"I cannot wait for tomorrow!" Drizella squealed.

"The Prince will, without doubt, desire me! I mean, look at me, and then look at my competition." Cinderella said, while sticking her nose in the air.

Drizella rolled her eyes, and mimicked what Cinderella had just said. I stifled a laugh. Nevertheless, I could not get her words out of my head. This was her first attempt to knock me down before the ball, and I knew there was more on their way.

"Now, now girls. I too am excited, but you can only go on one circumstance. You have to finish all of your chores and find a suitable dress to wear," out mother said in her common motherly attitude.

With those words, my sister and me ran to start out chores, while Cinderella scurried back to her room. I assumed she was about to admire herself, and unsurprisingly; there was no sarcasm in my thoughts. Drizella and I were almost completely sure this was part of her daily routine, as she had nothing better to do with her life.

Up until the ball, my sister and I were hard at work with sweeping, dusting, and mopping. But, of course, Cinderella refused to do any of the work. Typical.

"Does Cinderella believe she's immune to doing chores?" Drizella questioned me while we were mopping the kitchen.

"Oh don't worry about what she does," I said in a comforting voice.

Just then, Cinderella walked, into the half dried kitchen, and all over the mopped floor! Drizella clutched her mop tight to keep herself calm; I thought it would snap in half. Then Cinderella smirked at us and walked back out the kitchen door. She reappeared within seconds, with our grey, plump, cat, Lucifer. By the looks of him, he had been playing in a puddle and dirt.

"No! Keep him out!" I said in a loud voice, hoping my words would get through Cinderella's thick head. But, of course, they didn't.

Before Drizella could snatch him up, Lucifer had covered half the kitchen floor in his muddy footprints and was now making his way out the door to destruct the rest of the house. He had discovered a new mission, and now he was unbeatable. Cinderella was laughing at what Lucifer was currently doing, knowing we would have to clean up all over again! Like I said before, Cinderella was devious. This was her second try at knocking me down and, sure enough, she was doing a very good job.

"Oh no," Cinderella said in a mocking tone with her eyes wide open. "Now you will have to clean up all over again."

Then just as quickly as it appeared, Cinderella's innocence was replaced with a sneer, as she walked out of the room leaving us to clean up the mess she had created. This was exactly what she had wanted. Now we wouldn't have as much time to pick out our gowns for such a special occasion.

However, despite all of the mess that we had to clean up, Drizella and me had enough time to find stunning gowns, and do our hair. We even managed to get all the remains of muck and grime out of our hair Just as we were departing for the ball, Cinderella ran down the steps. She was wearing a pink gown that made our gowns look like peasant clothing. Cinderella was beyond doubt dazzling. It was such a shame she had such a moldy personality. As Cinderella reached the last few steps of the marble staircase, she accused us of trying to leave without her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we are leaving without you," my mother said in a stern voice. "You are not going to the ball."

"Are y-," Cinderella started to say but was cut off.

"The deal was that we could all go if we did our share of the chores," my sister stated as a matter-of-fact. "And seeing as you didn't do _any_ chores, you wont be able to go."

Cinderella, standing their dumbfounded, quickly pulled herself together and pulled out her signature smirk. It amazed me that she could think she was above us at a time like this.

"Fine, go ahead without me. Its not like the Prince is ever going to choose either of you. I mean, just look at yourselves." Cinderella threw her words at my sister and I, causing them to hit me like a bullet.

Without another word, Cinderella went back up the staircase, and probably back to her room. As my family and I got into the carriage, I started to feel a twinge of remorse towards Cinderella. But then her wounding words zoomed right at me, and I wouldn't let the guilt bite at me for the rest of the ball.

Later that night, my sister and me met the Prince, but he showed little interest in either of us. Maybe we were as hideous as Cinderella had said. But I didn't let that disturb me too much. After all, if the Prince depended on looks to judge a person, why would I even waste my time with him? Drizella and me spent the rest of the night waiting for the Prince to announce who his new Princess would be. Then just as I stood up to get a drink, the Prince made his way to the microphone in the front of the ballroom. Hushes, whispers, and squeals filled the entire ballroom. One girl was about to have her dreams come true, and so many others with broken-hearts, I on the other hand, refused to leave the ballroom depressed nor broken-hearted, even though I know I wont be the new bride. After all, I had a supportive sister, and loving mother. What more could I really ask for? I already had everything I needed. As the Prince opened his mouth to speak, the ballroom became dead silent. You could have almost certainly heard a pin drop.

"I would like to announce that my new bride is," the Prince said in an eager tone, "Cinderella!"

The whole room filled with a polite applause, but you could sense the jealousy and hatred directed towards Cinderella as she made her way onto the stage. I on the other hand was aghast! When Cinderella's name was called I swore my heart skipped a beat! After all, she's supposed to be at home, like my mother requested. Cinderella was now wearing a radiant blue gown, with glass slippers to match. I had no idea where she found such exquisite clothing, but evidently she had her ways!

_Oh well_, I thought, _clearly if the Prince picked somebody as shallow as Cinderella, he wasn't as intelligent and classy as people said he was. I guess in a way he deserves her._

With no sign of Cinderella after that announcement, my family and I left the Ball. After a week with no communication with Cinderella, we got some information about what she was doing. The headline on our Friday newspaper read:

"Princess Cinderella's Terrible Step Family!"

Drizella and I read the paper and it was filled with vicious lies and outrageous rumors. Cinderella had made up an untrue story about how horrible my family was, and the reporters and townspeople had hung onto every word! I couldn't believe what I was reading! Cinderella couldn't have possible have sunk so low. Mean, I knew she was deceitful, but not this deceitful. However, this was the third time Cinderella had knocked me down, and I silently vowed it would also be the last. Cinderella was starting a new life and, in a way, so was I. Cinderella would no longer be able to humiliate or degrade me, and after a while, that would probably make me more secure with myself.

So, that is the true story of Cinderella. I promise that I never changed a single action nor word, and it is all entirely true. I hope you have learned that I am not as stuck-up, and awful as Cinderella said I was. I admit I do not look as radiant as Cinderella, but isn't it what's on the inside that counts? In short, I hope you believe my true story instead of Cinderella's lies, which Disney decided would be interesting enough to make into a movie. In no way am I trying to insult Cinderella. I only thought it was fair for me to get my side of what happened out there like she had the opportunity of doing. Hence, this is how Cinder Brat became Princess Cinder Brat. I truly hope this changed your opinion of how you look at me, and my loving family.

By: Pavin


End file.
